This invention relates in general to the field of computer software systems, and more particularly, to optimizing the operation of an equipment control system.
Automated systems have been developed to control various devices or pieces of equipment in a service or production environment, such as an information services center or a manufacturing facility. In one such equipment control system, a variety of software programs or applications are provided for controlling a number of connected devices. Each program or application may support specific control functions which differ from functions supported by other programs and applications. When executed, the programs and applications cooperate to receive, forward, generate, and/or process information to instruct, command, order, manage, or otherwise control the devices. In order to execute these software programs or applications, code associated with the programs and applications must be stored into a hardware memory of the equipment control system.
Typically, the demands placed on such an equipment control system vary over time as the devices being controlled communicate with the system to receive information from and transmit information to the system. For any given moment, it is desirable to execute a sufficient number of programs or applications to support the effective control of the various devices. Previously, this was accomplished by determining the maximum functionality that would be required of the equipment control system during its operation, and storing into memory all of the code necessary to support this maximum functionality. When all code was simultaneously stored into memory, however, such an equipment control system operated inefficiently because less memory was available for other needs of the system.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a method is provided for optimizing the operation of an equipment control system having an operating unit. In the method, an operating entity operable to perform a specific function is automatically added to the operating unit when such function is required of the operating unit. When the specific function of the operating entity is no longer required, the operating entity is automatically deleted from the operating unit.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an equipment control system includes a memory operable to store software code associated with an operating entity. Such operating entity can perform a specific function. An operating unit is coupled to the memory. The operating unit comprises a primary server which can add the operating entity to the operating unit when the specific function is required of the operating unit. The primary server can delete the operating entity from the operating unit when the specific function of the operating entity is no longer required.
Important technical advantages of the present invention include an equipment control system which xe2x80x9cgrowsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cshrinksxe2x80x9d in response to the current needs of the one or more devices being controlled. This is accomplished by separating the control functionality required of the equipment control system among various operating entities. These operating entities may comprise one or a combination of software applications, programs, routines, processes, or the like, which can be executed to implement operational control of the devices. Each operating entity may be either a server or a macro; one or more macros may reside within a server. Software code supporting the operating entities may be stored into a memory of the equipment control system. When the control functionality required of the equipment control system increases, operating entities are added to the system, and the supporting software code is added to the memory. When the control functionality required of the equipment control system decreases, operating entities are deleted, and the supporting software code is removed from the memory. Because the memory is not required to continuously maintain or store sufficient software code to support the maximum functionality that could be required of the equipment control system, the operation of the system is optimized.
Another technical advantage of the present invention includes providing an equipment control system having one or more primary servers, each primary server comprising one or more protected macros. Collectively, the primary servers within the equipment control system can provide all control functionality that may be required of the system. Likewise, collectively, the protected macros for each primary server are operable to perform all functions which may be required of that primary server. Primary servers can not be shut down, and protected macros cannot be deleted from the primary servers. Accordingly, at a minimum, the equipment control system will be able to support any functionality that is required of it.
Other important technical advantages are readily apparent from one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.